


素心(多络缇雅x英谷莉特)

by etwno



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etwno/pseuds/etwno
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Kudos: 3





	素心(多络缇雅x英谷莉特)

她那宛如艺术珍品一般的素手上一直戴着简朴的女神戒指，那是英谷莉特无法释怀的事情。

那个时候，到底应该用什么样的礼物表达自己的感激之情，英谷莉特纠结了许久。自己喜欢的吃食和骑士文学，似乎不会合一位人气歌姬的心意。最终，英谷莉特从自己单薄的妆匣里，找出积灰的女神戒指，细心地擦去灰尘后，女神戒指泛出素雅的光芒。这样的礼物，多络缇雅会喜欢么？

送出去的那一刻，英谷莉特后知后觉地后悔了。不对，那样明艳绝伦的美貌，应该用更加稀世的珠宝去衬托，比如钻石，比如红蓝宝石，比如更多英谷莉特叫不出名字的绚烂名宝，而不是区区一枚黯淡的女神戒指。更何况，她似乎听说，多络缇雅并不是一个虔信女神的人。

为失礼而表歉意的话已在嘴边，却被多络缇雅惊喜的神情所阻止了。

染上红晕的多络缇雅的面容更加美艳不可方物，几乎令人不敢逼视。

被亲昵地呼唤谷莉特酱，被用求婚调笑，一向正经的英谷莉特方寸大乱，好在贝雷特老师解了违。

从那以后英谷莉特开始注意起多络缇雅，在此之前英谷莉特与她不过是泛泛之交，只从素行不良的幼驯染口中，听说过黒鹫学级有一位曾是人气歌姬的大美人。

所以，为什么会帮助我呢？明明只是一个无关紧要的陌生人。

开始注意多络缇雅以后，英谷莉特听说了她狩猎男人的名声。身为平民女子想要攀个贵族结婚什么的。

确实常常遇到多络缇雅时，她与陌生的男人在一起。婉转的话语，柔顺的态度，英谷莉特却注意到那双明眸中的冰冷。

即使对面的男人奉上价值连城的名贵珠宝，也化不去丝毫寒冰。

收到女神戒指时惊喜的神情，仿佛是英谷莉特的幻觉一般。

明明不喜欢的，为什么要勉强自己与男人在一起呢？

男女交际不是英谷莉特的领域，但是曾经见过多络缇雅真心欢喜的样子，就不会把此时多络缇雅的态度理解为矜持。

注意到英谷莉特的凝视，多络缇雅迅速摆脱男人，满面笑容地朝英谷莉特走过来。

“谷莉特酱，接下来要去做什么？吃饭？介意和别的学级的同学一起么？”

得到英谷莉特的首肯后，多络缇雅不容拒绝地，亲密地牵上英谷莉特的胳膊，一同向食堂走去。

明明两人的经历、喜好全不相同，多络缇雅就能让谈话绝不冷场。

此时食堂某处传来一阵喧哗，两人一同望去。

是英谷莉特的两个问题儿童幼驯染。

希尔凡终于安抚住了菲力克斯，英谷莉特判断不需要自己出场，移回目光。

正好碰上多络缇雅饶有兴趣的视线。

“我对你们青狮学级很感兴趣哦，你们学级的学生真有意思呢，和那些令人恶心的贵族完全不一样。王子大人有点沉重略过不谈，希尔凡是个和我一样恶趣味的家伙，菲力克斯完全不像个贵族，”多络缇雅顿了顿，“还有谷莉特酱你，就像你送给我的戒指一样，有着高洁素雅的光芒。”

多络缇雅纤素手指爱抚摩挲着女神之戒，眼神却追着英谷莉特。仿佛被爱抚的就是自己一般，英谷莉特的脸有些发烫。

“……多络缇雅讨厌贵族么？”

“嗯，讨厌哦，最讨厌了。不过谷莉特酱除外哦。”

英谷莉特忽视了后一句话，问道：“那为什么……”

为什么还要勉强自己和贵族男子交游呢？

问句并不完整，但多络缇雅已经明了涵义。

“那谷莉特酱又是为什么呢？谷莉特酱是想做骑士吧？很好啊，很适合谷莉特酱呢。那么为什么还要相亲呢？”

“……是因为立场，还有家族什么的…”

“我也一样哦，我不过是个一无所有的平民，不知道何时就会过期的容貌和声音就是我的武器，在有限的保质期内利用起来，让我不至于回到流落街头的境遇去，这是理所当然的吧？”

“那是……”对话来到了难以进行下去的地方。

多络缇雅轻叹：“这么沉重的话题真是抱歉，那么我先告退，午后还有一个约会在等着我。”

自己确实没有讯问多络缇雅的资格，因为自己也是同样的迷茫。

是该遵循父亲的意思，为了家族而嫁人；还是该执行贵族的义务，成为保护民众的领主；或者……跟从自己的本心，做一名王家骑士呢？

每当迷惘的时候，英谷莉特就会想起古廉。如果是古廉的话会怎么做？但是古廉已经永远停在了那个年岁，而活人的岁月还在流逝。如今英谷莉特的年龄已经超过他，想象中的古廉已经再不可能给出任何建议。

这是只有英谷莉特自己才能找到的答案。

但是在此之前，有必须做到的事情。

英谷莉特结束用餐，去找自己学级的贝雷特老师。既然知道了多络缇雅的烦恼，那么即使撇开私心不谈，只是回报恩情，英谷莉特也想要帮助她。

如果因为多络缇雅身为平民而不安，那么自己去庇护她不就好了？她对青狮学级有兴趣，那便去拜托贝雷特老师邀请她转学级。甲拉提雅家虽非名门，但自己去庇护一个女子还是可以做得到的。这样的话，多络缇雅也可以遵从本心，和、和真正…喜欢的人在一起。这或许是有生以来第二次英谷莉特为自己身为贵族而开心。第一次是为与古廉的相遇。

然而神出鬼没的贝雷特老师并不容易找到。

第二天的授课，容色冶艳的歌姬来到了青狮学级的教室。

“老师，我想转入你的学级。”

菲力克斯轻轻的咋舌声，希尔凡惊呼学级里又有新的美人，和帝弥托利斥责希尔凡的声音，统统成了杂音。

英谷莉特的眼中只有多络缇雅明媚的笑容。

“果然还是放心不下谷莉特酱啊，在我看不到的地方又被奇怪的男人骗了怎么办？不好好把谷莉特酱放在我的保护范围内可不行啊。”

有多络缇雅在身边，自己似乎就可以找到迷惘的解答。不知为何，英谷莉特这样预感。


End file.
